A Diary?
by amazingtofu
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione all have diary entries in a special diary charmed to reply... Fourth year...
1. Harry

Dear Diary,

I don't know why I'm keeping this stupid thing. Sirius sent it to me and Hermione, the genius that she is, decided that if I wasn't talking to Ron that I had to write in this 'diary'. Not the word 'had' that means this is against my will (well I kinda agreed but that's beside the point). Most people listen to Hermione because of her uberly vast knowledge of spells, but I listened because I saw her punch Malfoy last year. I mean holy crap, who knew Hermione had that in her? I guess you get strong from carrying giant abnormal books everywhere.

So what's basically happening is this Triwizard Tournament thing. It's a really big magic competition. 'Tri' meaning 3, yet this year there are 4 champions: Cedric (a Hufflepuff), Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and… me. Yeah, loads of fun, right? Wrong.

I didn't enter! I couldn't have! How could a fourth year (and not the brightest) manage to make the Cup believe that there were supposed to be 4 of us? I couldn't have! I'm too young! But nobody believes me, except Hermione, Mad-Eye Moody, and possibly Dumbledore. Not even Ron, he thinks I'm doing this for the fame and money. Sorry Ron, but I have more fame than I want and plenty of money!!! Am I really delusional enough to enter a competition that could kill me?!?!! No! I don't want to steal the spotlight from Cedric and I'm not 'swimming in the ghosts of my past' or whatever crap Rita Skeeter came up with.

This whole thing is so frustrating! It's not like I want this! But nobody believes me! Why won't people trust me?

It's Ron's betrayal that hurts the most. Now don't tell anybody this. Oh, who am I kidding? You're an inanimate object, you couldn't tell anyone even if you wanted to. But anyways, Ron's always been my friend. We sat together on the train as First Years and got along BEFORE he saw my scar. We've played Quidditch, found the Sorcerer's Stone, rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, found the truth about Sirius, survived a werewolf, and went to the Quidditch World Cup together. After doing all that, wouldn't you think he'd believe me and be on my side? Wrong. In fact, I bet him, Dean, and Seamus are talking about me right now.

Dudley scared away anyone who would've been my friend my whole life. When I came to Hogwarts I was really nervous, I didn't know anything. But Ron helped me and definitely became my first friend. Yeah that's right. Ron Weasley was the oh-so-great Harry Potter's first friend. He even helped me practice when I got on the House Team rather than do his homework.

And who listened to him complain about having 5 older brothers? Who listened to him talk about how he might've teased Ginny, but she was still his baby sister? Who put up with his fear of spiders? I did! I think his older brothers are fine, except for Percy. But I sided with him because he's my best friend. And I didn't tell him that maybe he shouldn't have teased Ginny, and I didn't tell him that he kept repeating himself. Why? Because I'm his best friend and he was really upset. And seriously, Spiders? They're not that scary, just step on them!! I don't get his fear at all, to me it's silly. But I don't tease him about it the way Fred and George do. I let him have his abnormal fear in peace. And why? Because he's my best friend and everybody's scared of something.

I just wish he'd believe me. Hermione's great, but there's this feeling I get on my broom that I don't get while studying in the library. Hermione's like my sister and all, but I miss Ron. Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he believe me? What did I do wrong?

I have to go now; Hermione wants to go to the library. I feel bad for her; she always goes by herself and then helps me and Ron when we need it. It must be lonely to spend all that time alone doing schoolwork. So even if I don't want to go, for now I will. And it's helping my grades, so I guess that's a good thing. And tonight I really need to get all my homework done because Sirius is coming to talk tonight. And before that I have to go see Hagrid. There's something in the Forbidden Forest he wants to show me. I'm kinda worried, last time I saw something of Hagrid's in the forest it was a giant man-eating spider. Thinking of that I almost see why Ron's scared of them. But whatever.

"I'm coming Hermione," Harry called as she waited by the portrait hole for him.

"How's your diary?" she asked innocently.

"Just like a normal empty book." He looked at her strangely.

"You mean there were no replies?" she asked, looking almost heartbroken.

"No," he said, looking at her strangely again.

"Are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

He ran up to his dorm and brought the diary back down with him. He opened it up and in bold saw words he hadn't written.

Dear Diary,

I don't know why I'm keeping this stupid thing. Sirius sent it to me and Hermione, the genius that she is, decided that if I wasn't talking to Ron that I had to write in this 'diary'. Not the word 'had' that means this is against my will (well I kinda agreed but that's beside the point). Most people listen to Hermione because of her uberly vast knowledge of spells, but I listened because I saw her punch Malfoy last year. I mean holy crap, who knew Hermione had that in her? I guess you get strong from carrying giant abnormal books everywhere.

_**Yeah, she's amazing isn't she?**_

So what's basically happening is this Triwizard Tournament thing. It's a really big magic competition. 'Tri' meaning 3, yet this year there are 4 champions: Cedric (a Hufflepuff), Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and… me. Yeah, loads of fun, right?

_Wrong!!!_

I didn't enter! I couldn't have! How could a fourth year (and not the brightest) manage to make the Cup believe that there were supposed to be 4 of us? I couldn't have! I'm too young! But nobody believes me, except Hermione, Mad-Eye Moody, and possibly Dumbledore. Not even Ron, he thinks I'm doing this for the fame and money. Sorry Ron, but I have more fame than I want and plenty of money!!! Am I really delusional enough to enter a competition that could kill me?!?!! No! I don't want to steal the spotlight from Cedric and I'm not 'swimming in the ghosts of my past' or whatever crap Rita Skeeter came up with.

_Well Rita Skeeter is crazy! Uhhhhh huh!_

This whole thing is so frustrating! It's not like I want this! But nobody believes me! Why won't people trust me?

_Hermione trusts you!_

It's Ron's betrayal that hurts the most. Now don't tell anybody this. Oh, who am I kidding? You're an inanimate object, you couldn't tell anyone even if you wanted to. But anyways, Ron's always been my friend. We sat together on the train as First Years and got along BEFORE he saw my scar. We've played Quidditch, found the Sorcerer's Stone, rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, found the truth about Sirius, survived a werewolf, and went to the Quidditch World Cup together. After doing all that, wouldn't you think he'd believe me and be on my side? Wrong. In fact, I bet him, Dean, and Seamus are talking about me right now.

_Look out a window smart one, they're hitting on fifth year girls and failing epically._

Dudley scared away anyone who would've been my friend my whole life. When I came to Hogwarts I was really nervous, I didn't know anything. But Ron helped me and definitely became my first friend. Yeah that's right. Ron Weasley was the oh-so-great Harry Potter's first friend. He even helped me practice when I got on the House Team rather than do his homework.

_Awwwww, how cute. *imaginary eye roll*_

And who listened to him complain about having 5 older brothers? Who listened to him talk about how he might've teased Ginny, but she was still his baby sister? Who put up with his fear of spiders? I did! I think his older brothers are fine, except for Percy. But I sided with him because he's my best friend. And I didn't tell him that maybe he shouldn't have teased Ginny, and I didn't tell him that he kept repeating himself. Why? Because I'm his best friend and he was really upset. And seriously, Spiders? They're not that scary, just step on them!! I don't get his fear at all, to me it's silly. But I don't tease him about it the way Fred and George do. I let him have his abnormal fear in peace. And why? Because he's my best friend and everybody's scared of something.

_You forgot about putting up with his crazed obsession with Viktor Krum._

I just wish he'd believe me. Hermione's great, but there's this feeling I get on my broom that I don't get while studying in the library. Hermione's like my sister and all, but I miss Ron. Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he believe me? What did I do wrong?

_What? What? What? Hermione's amazing!!!_

I have to go now; Hermione wants to go to the library. I feel bad for her; she always goes by herself and then helps me and Ron when we need it. It must be lonely to spend all that time alone doing schoolwork. So even if I don't want to go, for now I will. And it's helping my grades, so I guess that's a good thing. And tonight I really need to get all my homework done because Sirius is coming to talk tonight. And before that I have to go see Hagrid. There's something in the Forbidden Forest he wants to show me. I'm kinda worried, last time I saw something of Hagrid's in the forest it was a giant man-eating spider. Thinking of that I almost see why Ron's scared of them. But whatever.

_What's wrong with raising your grade? And see, spiders are slightly creepy!_

"What the heck?" Harry stared at the book in shock. Then he looked at Hermione's smiling face, "What'd you do?"

"I charmed it!"

**Yeah, this was my 8th grade lit project hence no cussing...**

**Yeah, I'm going to continue it with a diary entry from Ron and one from Hermione...**


	2. Ron

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione's decided that writing in this thing is absolutely necessary. I told her I didn't want to, but she started muttering about 'Harry agreed to it'. So what choice did I have?_

_Hermione is definitely a strange girl. I'm surprised we're friends; she hates flying, and loves reading and studying. She's my exact opposite. But we get along, and they do say opposites attract._

_Right now though, she's getting on my nerves. She actually thinks Harry's telling the truth. Why would somebody else put his name into the Goblet? It had to be him._

_And the worst part is, he didn't tell me and he won't admit to it even now. He always gets his way. Sure, his parents died, and his relatives hate him. But everybody here loves him; they think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread._

_He always has new stuff, tons of money, and they bend rules for him. He's the only first year to make it on the house team! It's so aggravating! Why does he get special treatment? There are other first years who were really good players, but all the other first years aren't allowed to try out. No, only perfect Potter._

_It's not easy being his friend. To his credit, he's modest and humble, but that doesn't change anything. I'm just famous Potter's stupid sidekick._

_I have my own identity, but nobody sees that. I'm Fred and George's brother when a teacher gets mad. When I get a good grade I'm Percy's brother. If I fly well then I'm Charlie's brother. If my hair gets too long then I'm Bill's brother. To our grade, I'm just another Weasley or Harry's friend._

_It's not this bad for Ginny. She's a girl so therefore she's already different. She's the baby and mom's little girl. But I'm just another Weasley boy. It sucks. I can't do anything that hasn't been done by somebody else. It's nothing new._

_I was hoping this year might be different. Since Oliver Wood left I was hoping I could make the house team. But there's no Quidditch because of the stupid Triwizard Tournament. Ugh!_

_Which brings me back to Harry; he entered and couldn't even be bothered to tell his best friend. I might pretend to be angry, but it mostly hurts. I thought we were close, like brothers. I mean my mom has practically adopted him. But no, he couldn't tell me. And afterwards he didn't even bother to tell me how he did it._

_The part that makes me angry is that he lied about it. He's still denying it, pretending he's all 'innocent'. I'm not gonna fall for that. There's no reason for somebody else to have him enter. It doesn't do any good. He just wants 'eternal glory' and the money. He wants more fame._

_I guess Lockhart was right; once you have a taste of fame you'll do anything to get more._

_Well, Dean and Seamus are motioning towards me. I guess they found some more hot girls. As though they'll ever score a date, but I'll admit, it's fun to try. Especially the look on Seamus' face when he gets rejected. Anyways…_

_~Ron Weasley_

Ron headed out, hoping they'd help him forget about his problems.

Several hours later, the 3 boys trudged back, smelly, tired, and single.

Ron picked up his diary, eager to chuck in the fire where it belonged and tell Hermione the somebody stole it.

But, there was something that stopped him. He had closed it but here it was lying open on his bed.

He flipped through it, hoping nobody had read it…

_Dear Diary,_

_Hermione's decided that writing in this thing is absolutely necessary. I told her I didn't want to, but she started muttering about 'Harry agreed to it'. So what choice did I have?_

_**Well, you always have a choice its not her fault you always compare yourself to Harry.**_

_Hermione is definitely a strange girl. I'm surprised we're friends; she hates flying, and loves reading and studying. She's my exact opposite. But we get along, and they do say opposites attract._

_**She's very happy she's your oppisite because she would find it mortifying if she ever ate as much as you do.**_

_Right now though, she's getting on my nerves. She actually thinks Harry's telling the truth. Why would somebody else put his name into the Goblet? It had to be him._

_**No it didn't, you have absolutely no proof, humph.**_

_And the worst part is, he didn't tell me and he won't admit to it even now. He always gets his way. Sure, his parents died, and his relatives hate him. But everybody here loves him; they think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread._

_**Well at least he's not jealous, actually scratch that, he is jealous of your family…**_

_He always has new stuff, tons of money, and they bend rules for him. He's the only first year to make it on the house team! It's so aggravating! Why does he get special treatment? There are other first years who were really good players, but all the other first years aren't allowed to try out. No, only perfect Potter._

_**He didn't ask for that you know.**_

_It's not easy being his friend. To his credit, he's modest and humble, but that doesn't change anything. I'm just famous Potter's stupid sidekick._

_**And the boy who eats a lot…**_

_I have my own identity, but nobody sees that. I'm Fred and George's brother when a teacher gets mad. When I get a good grade I'm Percy's brother. If I fly well then I'm Charlie's brother. If my hair gets too long then I'm Bill's brother. To our grade, I'm just another Weasley or Harry's friend._

_**Aww, poor Ronny (and it's up to you to decide if that was sarcastic or not)**_

_It's not this bad for Ginny. She's a girl so therefore she's already different. She's the baby and mom's little girl. But I'm just another Weasley boy. It sucks. I can't do anything that hasn't been done by somebody else. It's nothing new._

_**You'll find something.**_

_I was hoping this year might be different. Since Oliver Wood left I was hoping I could make the house team. But there's no Quidditch because of the stupid Triwizard Tournament. Ugh!_

_**There'll be Quidditch next year and I'm sure you'll make it.**_

_Which brings me back to Harry; he entered and couldn't even be bothered to tell his best friend. I might pretend to be angry, but it mostly hurts. I thought we were close, like brothers. I mean my mom has practically adopted him. But no, he couldn't tell me. And afterwards he didn't even bother to tell me how he did it._

_**Grr, I was all like poor Ron, he's not so bad, and then you say that! He didn't do it, one day you'll realize that.**_

_The part that makes me angry is that he lied about it. He's still denying it, pretending he's all 'innocent'. I'm not gonna fall for that. There's no reason for somebody else to have him enter. It doesn't do any good. He just wants 'eternal glory' and the money. He wants more fame._

_**You should try talking to him sometime, you'll realize he'd give up everything to have his parents back.**_

_I guess Lockhart was right; once you have a taste of fame you'll do anything to get more._

_**Sniff, Lockhary was a douche bag…**_

_Well, Dean and Seamus are motioning towards me. I guess they found some more hot girls. As though they'll ever score a date, but I'll admit, it's fun to try. Especially the look on Seamus' face when he gets rejected. Anyways…_

_**I don't know why anybody in their right minds would go out with Finnigan, really.**_

_~Ron Weasley_

Oh jeez, what the hell? Somebody had read his diary and replied with a couple not nice things to his posts.

"Hey Hermione," he called, "Do you know who to tell who messed with your stuff?"

"Yeah, let me see it," she came over and saw the diary and smirked, "Nobody messed with that, it's just a charmed diary, honestly Ronald. None of the guys in your dorm have handwriting near as legible as the replies and none of the girls would dare go into your dorm for fear of being eaten by something hiding under one of your beds."

And as she walked away he didn't see the smile on her face.

**Okee dokee, I still have to write Hermione's but that shouldn't be too long.**

**Hmm, I don't like this one as much as Harry's and I think I made the diary replies too mean but Ron was sort of wrong, and I think the subconcious part of Hermione's brain that replies to the entry somehow wouldn't appreciate that and also probably wishes she had some siblings because I bet that being an only child may be great at times but it's probably very lonely. And after spending time with the Weasley's one would definitely realize how lucky Ron is to have a mother like Molly Weasley.**

**I'm thinking about doing another set of diaries after the Yule Ball, where Ron denies his feelings and Hermione explores hers. Let me know what you think...**


	3. Hermione

_Dear Diary,_

_I suppose if I'm going to make Harry and Ron use one that I should as well. See, they have to write in a magical diary so maybe they'll understand how childishly they're acting._

_Someone put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and Ron thinks he did it himself because he wants the fame! Why are they such morons?_

_No offense to Harry, but he's not intelligent enough to cross the age line, he couldn't have entered his name in the Goblet if he'd wanted to. And Ron is too stupid to see that. And another thing that annoys me is that Ron has known Harry all these years yet he still thinks he'd do that. If this is for fame so was driving that car into the Whomping Willow! They're just stupid! Besides, Harry isn't suicidal, despite what Rita Skeeter might hint at._

_Rita Skeeter, now there's a real bitch! Yes I know I don't cuss, but with people like her you have to make an exception. She enjoys writing all these nasty articles about people and I just know that Harry's next. If she goes there I'll find dirt on her and squish her like a bug!_

_Anyways, back to those idiots I call my best friends! Ron just came into the Common Room with Seamus and Dean. They were all grinning, even though they'd failed horribley. Apparently, they were stupid enough to think that fifth year girls would go out with them? Honestly, they don't even know to wash behind their ears or how to use a fork properly, who'd go out with one of them?_

_Nobody's coming near me right now, I suppose they think I'm doing homework, but I've already finished that. I wouldn't mind a bit of company, somebody I could talk to…_

_I suppose I'm doomed to be all alone. Normally Harry and Ron would talk to me but Ron's gone to take a shower (finally), and Harry's moping around somewhere. Now I see why he's upset but he doesn't have to be so depressed! He's acting like Lavender and Parvati do once a month… Honestly._

_……………………………………………._

_Anyways, that was Ginny. She was pretty upset. Apparently Harry will never ever like her… I told her that she should relax around him, go out with other guys, because leaving whenever he entered a room wasn't going to get her very far. I think she listened. Actually, I know she did because they're having a conversation right now. Neither of them is crying, in fact, they're both laughing and she isn't blushing! Mission Accomplished_

_Well, I'm going to the library to review. Professor McGonagall hinted at a pop quiz tomorrow…_

_~Hermione_

The bushy haired girl grabbed her books, locked her diary up in her trunk, and made her way through the school. Curfew had come and passed by the time she'd snuck back to the Common Room, her arms laden with books.

She opened her trunk to get her pajamas and was surprised when she saw something glowing. She picked up her diary and it returned to its normal color.

_Damn,_ she thought, _I must've charmed this one too, well, there's nothing to lose by reading what the replies are…_

She opened the cover and was met with her familiar handwriting (not just what she wrote, the replies look like her too…)

_Dear Diary,_

_I suppose if I'm going to make Harry and Ron use one that I should as well. See, they have to write in a magical diary so maybe they'll understand how childishly they're acting._

_**Yes, they are rather stupid, aren't they?**_

_Someone put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and Ron thinks he did it himself because he wants the fame! Why are they such morons?_

_**It's genetic, they can't help but do and say stupid things…**_

_No offense to Harry, but he's not intelligent enough to cross the age line, he couldn't have entered his name in the Goblet if he'd wanted to. And Ron is too stupid to see that. And another thing that annoys me is that Ron has known Harry all these years yet he still thinks he'd do that. If this is for fame so was driving that car into the Whomping Willow! They're just stupid! Besides, Harry isn't suicidal, despite what Rita Skeeter might hint at._

_**That's not offensive, it's true. Ron wouldn't see the truth if it hit him like a bludger.**_

_Rita Skeeter, now there's a real bitch! Yes I know I don't cuss, but with people like her you have to make an exception. She enjoys writing all these nasty articles about people and I just know that Harry's next. If she goes there I'll find dirt on her and squish her like a bug!_

_**YES, DESTROY HER!! I mean… she's not very nice.**_

_Anyways, back to those idiots I call my best friends! Ron just came into the Common Room with Seamus and Dean. They were all grinning, even though they'd failed horribley. Apparently, they were stupid enough to think that fifth year girls would go out with them? Honestly, they don't even know to wash behind their ears or how to use a fork properly, who'd go out with one of them?_

_**I don't know how they'll ever get married, I suppose to each other then….**_

_Nobody's coming near me right now, I suppose they think I'm doing homework, but I've already finished that. I wouldn't mind a bit of company, somebody I could talk to…_

_**You know, it wouldn't kill you to go talk to somebody. You can't always wait for them to come to you.**_

_I suppose I'm doomed to be all alone. Normally Harry and Ron would talk to me but Ron's gone to take a shower (finally), and Harry's moping around somewhere. Now I see why he's upset but he doesn't have to be so depressed! He's acting like Lavender and Parvati do once a month… Honestly._

_**Don't be so depressing! Either way, Harry will get over himself eventually, it might take 7 days and a ton of Advil….**_

_……………………………………………._

_Anyways, that was Ginny. She was pretty upset. Apparently Harry will never ever like her… I told her that she should relax around him, go out with other guys, because leaving whenever he entered a room wasn't going to get her very far. I think she listened. Actually, I know she did because they're having a conversation right now. Neither of them is crying, in fact, they're both laughing and she isn't blushing! Mission Accomplished_

_**Aww, building a relationship. See, Ginny valued your opinion… at least somebody in this school appreciates genius.**_

_Well, I'm going to the library to review. Professor McGonagall hinted at a pop quiz tomorrow…_

_**That's my girl, studying studying studying…. But you'll do fine anyways, maybe you should go talk to Parvati and Lavender.**_

_~Hermione_

Hermione read the diaries replied, almost shocked. Parvati and Lavender came up , "Hey Hermione"

"Hey," she smiled.

A receptive response was all they needed to drag her over and fill her in on the latest gossip…

**Yeah, I've decided the diary replies are Hermione's subconcious and would therefore be in her own handwriting :)**

Either way, Harry will get over himself eventually, it might take 7 days and a ton of Advil…. **That was insinuating that Harry was on his period.... erm, yeah...**

**I'll post Harry's entry for the disaster that was the Yule Ball soon..**

**and if you have nothing better to do review... or go read my other stories... Ridiculous is my baby....**

**thanks windysilvermist: yeah, i was trying to make it sound like hermione :)**


End file.
